callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Edward Richtofen
|affiliations = Wehrmacht, Group 935, Illuminati |weapon = M1911, Any weapon obtained. }} Doctor Edward'''See evidence. '''Richtofen is a sociopathic and sadistic Nazi scientist who is a playable character in the Zombies game mode in multiple maps. His player indicator color is green. He is voiced by Nolan North. BiographyShi No Numa Character Bios "Beware The Doc". This message was scrawled across walls of every town under Axis control. Starvation may cripple you, dysentery may wreck you, and gunfire may rip the flesh from your bones, but "Beware The Doc". Meet Dr. Richtofen, known affectionately as The Butcher to his victims as they scream in agony moments before he snuffs out their light. Throughout his career, Richtofen has always been at the forefront of torture and information extraction research. Before the war he was a back alley plastic surgeon, who created an army of monstrous affluent Weimar socialites that would follow him around and laugh at every joke the genius doctor made. This all fell apart when the republic fell and the Nazi party took control. To Richtofen, their values were too moral, too liberal for his liking. He joined the army so he could satisfy his need to watch people die, slowly. An incurable sociopath, he sees no moral distinction between natural death and murder. The victim is the victim, regardless of how their demise manifests itself. He has a collection of stuffed animals, most of them posed in positions of terror at the instant of their death. Appearences *Nacht der Untoten (Black Ops version only) *Verrückt (Black Ops version only) *Shi No Numa *Der Riese *Kino der Toten *"Five" (Portrait only) *Ascension *Call of the Dead (Heard only) *Shangri-La Quotes Shi No Numa/Quotes}} Der Riese/Quotes}} Kino der Toten/Quotes}} Ascension/Quotes}} Shangri-La/Quotes}} Gallery File:Edward.jpg|Richtofen holding a Ray Gun at Der Riese File:IMG 0158.PNG|iPhone app Richtofen Portrait Mad.jpg|Kino der Toten's portrait of Richtofen Richtofen First Person.jpg|First person model in Call of Duty: Black Ops RichtofenOfTheDamned!.jpg|Richtofen Holding a Ray Gun at Kino der Toten File:JGb215 3rd.png|Richtofen using the 31-79_JGb215. Trivia *In "Shi No Numa", it is noted that if the player goes to the book case in the doctor's quarters, there will be demonic laughter if the 'use' button is held on the books. In "Der Riese", when somebody plays as Richtofen and gets a kill, the same laugh is heard. *In Shangri-La, when approaching the Mine Cart, Richtofen says it reminds him of his childhood, followed by him yelling at the "voices" in his head. This could mean that Richtofen was somehow connected to the mining industry as a child. *Doctor Richtofen created the Wunderwaffe DG-2, shown by his exclamation when he receives it. The Wunderwaffe DG-2 was planned to be mass produced and fielded to German soldiers. Richtofen says "Ahh my old friend how I've missed you!" and "The Wunderwaffe DG-2! My greatest invention!" Upon getting the Wunderwaffe DG-2. *In Black Ops, Richtofen uses the same first person character model as Hudson during Rebirth, this can be considered an oversight in Ascension as he does not have yellow sleeves anymore. In World at War, he has Miller's first person model, along with all the other Zombies characters. *Doctor Richtofen is apparently part of the group of the Illuminati. *He always compliments Nikolai. *Richtofen suffers from Schizophrenia. *Under Richtofen's right eye is a scar. This scar is not in Shi No Numa, so he most likely got it fighting in Shi No Numa. *Richtofen refers to the Wunderwaffe even if he does not get it. *On the iPhone/iPod Touch version of Nazi Zombies, Richtofen instructs the player through the tutorial before becoming a zombie, having been badly injured. *Richtofen appears to hate Dempsey, seen throughout many of his quotes. Also, Dempsey seems to hate Richtofen in turn. *Sometimes when Pack-a-Punching, he sings the Double Tap jingle. *When subtitles are turned on for Kino Der Toten, Richtofen's name is misspelled as "Richtofan' when the singleplayer movie plays on the Xbox 360 and PC but is spelled correctly on the PS3. *Richtofen's outfit in Ascension seems to resemble a type of space suit. *In Ascension, it is possible to hear the voices in his head when you play as him. *Richtofen is the only zombie character that has changed his outfit, however only in Ascension. *Richtofen's favorite upgraded weapon appears to be the Crossbow. *Richtofen has a sister, as he crushed dolls to hear her cry in anguish. *Along with Dempsey, Takeo and Nikolai, he is found in Call of the Dead as an easter egg. *According to the radios found in Call of the Dead, Richtofen had experimented on Samantha behind Dr. Maxis' back. He had also begun to hate her and Maxis after he had not mass-produced the Wunderwaffe DG-2, because Maxis was being distracted by Sophia. *In Shangri-La he has his normal Wehrmacht Officer uniform instead of the spacesuit he used in Ascension. *In Shangri-La, he still possess the golden rod received in the Original Characters Trapped easter egg. References Category:Zombies Mode Category:Der Riese Category:Shi No Numa Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Wehrmacht Category:Call of the Dead